


Honey, You Got A Big Storm Coming.

by Queenrairai



Category: Original Work
Genre: But I will try to mention other groups accurately, Depression, F/F, F/M, High School, Hook-Up, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I had this in my drafts for almost a year, Im writing about high school even though im a Freshman, M/M, Mostly BTS and TXT, There are gonna be mentions of Kpop, They are my utls, mentions of self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenrairai/pseuds/Queenrairai
Summary: Come read about The Glass Triplets (who are apart of the LGBTQ+ community) and their adventures through high school.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	Honey, You Got A Big Storm Coming.

Name: Kymberly Renee Glass  
Age: 18  
Sexuality: Bisexual   
Favorite Activity(s): Cheerleading, Singing, Dancing  
Pet Peeves: Voice Cracks, Homophobes  
Best Friends: Kayleigh, Kayden, Emmie, Harper, Chloe,  
Girlfriend/Boyfriend: Jayson

Name: Kayleigh Jánee Glass  
Age: 17  
Sexuality: Pansexual/Asexual  
Favorite Activity(s): Painting, Gardening, Reading, Writing Poems  
Pet Peeves: Fake People, Homophobes, Her Math Teacher(He’s Homophobic)  
Best Friends: Kayden, Kymberly, Mia, James  
Girlfriend/Boyfriend: N/A( but she does have a crush on James *wink*)

Name: Kayden Mason Glass  
Age: 16  
Sexuality: Homosexual  
Favorite Activity(s): Vlogging, Doing makeup tutorials for pride, Doing his sister’s makeup(he’s a well known youtuber)  
Pet Peeves: Homophobes, Bad Drivers  
Best Friends: Kymberly, Kayleigh, Jackson, Avery  
Boyfriend: Jackson(Friends to Lovers)

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This chapter is suuuuper short because tis is just the introductions , but I promise each chapter is gonna be at least 1k or more words (I hope, low-key not good at the fan fiction thing, but I wanted to try it). The other characters like their boyfriends/girlfriends and friends are gonna be apart of the story but you don’t really need to know about them, even though I am gonna do a little background thingie on them (plus I’m too lazy to write them at the moment). Also, not at how this a/n is longer than the introductions themselves.


End file.
